Crossing
by Saoran
Summary: Cap 9!Todos soñamos con despertarnos cada día con la persona amada, pero yo no. En mi despertar quiero estar sola, empezar de nuevo, una nueva vida para corregir los errores del pasado. Esa voy a ser yo.
1. Cruce a via Vida o vida Muerte

**Lo sé, lo séeee. Fui mala, malísima y no merezco vuestras collejas. Snif. Pero estuve estudiando para una asignatura (examen en 3 dias buuuh) y mi madre me dejó sin pc hasta hace poco como recompensa a mi oooh gran esfuerzo como estudiante responsable (traducción/ no pegar ni chapa). **

**Adu, no me mates. Sigo escribiendo Pure Blood, sólo que como ando que sí que no con dos opciones que afectan a los siguientes caps...pues me estoy tomando mi tiempo (aunque no llevo mucho, sólo he podido pensarlo, porque el pc lleva conmigo escasos 2 días). He leido todas las historias, y ufff me ha quedado tiempo a escribir algo más de PB y esto, que espero os guste, porque...digamos que creando creando a un pj...me di cuenta de que siendo para mí mi favorito en PB no se le daba todo el protagonismo que merece (por ahora), así que decidí orientar una historia aparte con ella, algo que se me ocurrió un día de aburrimiento delante de unos apuntes (uno de tantos días....xD) y buenu, espero que me perdonéis, Arthe, Adu, por publicar esto antes que la continuación, que prometo será enseguida.**

**Un besito a las dos ^^ No me odieeeeissss**

**P.D.: Dioooox, dime ke eric esta bueno, dimelo dimeloooo. No admito un no como respuesta.... ¬¬'''**

**P.D.2: el primer dialogo de mis dioses con su hijo, Aduuu, casi lloré de la emoción del momento ;O;**

* * *

**1.**

3:00 am. El empedrado camino de Road Shire se abría bajo nuestros pies, con el indiscutible sonido de los coches en una calle paralela más iluminada. Aunque, viéndolo objetivamente, cualquiera de las calles de Norfolk era más acogedora que el páramo desnudo de casas malpintadas que confeccionaba nuestra ruta. Los portales eran estrechos y sobrecogedores y los pocos comercios abiertos parecían temer encender alguna luz que pudiese romper aquel halo de misterio que envolvía Road Shire. Y como cualquier ciudad del reino unido, la lluvia caía a cántaros sobre nuestras cabezas, dándonos un aire de absurda mendicidad. Respiré a exabruptos, notando cada punta de mi cabello gotear a pesar de la capucha, antes de exhalar un hondo gruñido.

- ¿deseas tú algo?-. Taladré con la mirada a mi interlocutor, cuyos ojos parecían desprender un millar de carcajadas al ver mi aspecto desaliñado a causa del mal tiempo. Su piel morena parecía fundirse con la oscuridad reinante, dando a su sonrisa una brillantez sobrecogedora bajo las luces del único comercio abierto en Road Shire, Krembys. Mi escrutinio volvió a provocarle una sonrisa, antes de continuar su charla con el vendedor, un tipo de aspecto enjuto y desdichado, asomada la nariz por una estrecha mirilla de la puerta. No me cabía duda de que no habría asomado ninguna otra porción de piel aunque la compra hubiera sido normal, y eso no me alivió en absoluto. Volví a mirar a ambos lados de la calle, intentando disimular mi nerviosismo a medida que la presión de su brazo se aligeraba de mis caderas, permitiéndome una ligera separación de mi acompañante.

- Que sean dos frascos de cero positivo. – Le oí decir- Añádalo a mi cuenta-

Arrugué la nariz al ver cómo de la mirilla aparecían dos frascos polvorientos llenos de una substancia rojiza muy familiar. Aparté la mirada, pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para que él no la viera. Tendió los dos recipientes hacia mí, señalando mi bolso con la mirada en una maniobra que a pesar de mis temblores pude identificar. Guardé con mucho cuidado la compra en mi bolso, antes de notar la presencia de su mano una vez más en mi cadera, estrechándome contra él ante el silencioso escrutinio del vendedor. Al cabo de unos segundos, la mirilla volvía a cerrarse, y con ella todas mis expectativas de cambiar de opinión al respecto.

Llegamos al hotel en pocos minutos. La única prueba de su existencia era un cartel parpadeante de letras verdosas, que señalaba la enorme puerta de entrada del resto de la pared negruzca. Debían haber pasado años de intentos sin éxito de librar al hotel de aquella espesa capa de polvo, antes de que el dueño decidiera al fin instalar el cartel indicativo. Y por lo visto, no había sido tan buena idea. A mi lado, una voz gruñó "aligera, ese resplandor me está matando". He de decir que al principio creí que era verdad y corrí pies en polvorosa a abrirle la puerta, mas su carcajada al entrar me confirmó que hasta el tenía sentido del humor en circunstancias como ésta. Pese al ridículo, conseguí recoger algo de compostura y me planté a su lado delante del mostrador. Allí la conversación era más normal de lo que habría esperado, sin preguntas, sólo una entrega de llaves mohosas y la recomendación de que no entrara a la habitación el servicio de limpieza. El hombre rollizo asintió a cada frase antes de rellenar un minúsculo informe y pedir mi firma como parte de la transacción. Garabateé algo incomprensible y volví a mi lugar de silencioso escrutinio mientras él recogía el justificante.

- vamos subiendo- susurró a escasos centímetros de mis labios.

Abrió la puerta. Nuestra habitación constaba de lo típico: dos camas de metro noventa, un escritorio de color caoba, un armario y un baño. Alguien había desenchufado el televisor de su atillo, regalándome una fabulosa vista de los cables sueltos. Aparte del hombre que me acompañaba, todo a mi alrededor era de lo más normal. Cuando deparé mi vista de nuevo en él, se hallaba agachado en frente del minibar, colocando los frascos a un lado de un par de botellas de coca cola. Tras esa maniobra, volvió a cerrar el minibar, regalándome una de sus sonrisas socarronas.

- ¿algún problema?-

- creía que conmigo estarías saciado. No necesitabas comprar más sangre- contesté, arrugando la nariz como muestra de vergüenza. Me quité la chaqueta y me senté en la cama, dejando que se distrajera unos minutos con el top que cubría escasamente mi cuerpo de cintura para arriba. No lo había escogido al azar: había pasado horas discurriendo frente al armario que atuendo luciría mejor mi cuello ante un ser mitológico. Parecía haber dado en el clavo, pues él necesitó dos minutos más de silencio antes de contestar, incapaz de disimular una sonrisa maquiavélica al contemplarme.

- No es para mi, sino para ti- admitió, sentándose a mi lado. Sentí su mano acariciar la piel de mi hombro, pero no se la aparté. Estaba segura de que jamás podría ganarle empleando toda mi fuerza, así que simplemente le dejé hacer, mientras sus palabras se transformaban en un siseo encandilador.- Cuando te despiertes, tendrás tanta sed que esos frascos te sabrán a gloria. No raciones, bébetelos enteros. Nosotros no bebemos tanto como dicen las películas, un mordisco absorbe una cantidad líquida de unos 15 cl y eso nos mantiene en plena forma hasta la siguiente semana, quizás más, aunque no es bueno descuidarse-

Sus dedos empezaron a trazar ligeros círculos en la palma de mi mano, relajándome por completo. Quizás estuviese usando sus poderes para tranquilizarme antes del gran mordisco, cosa que me aterraría en cuanto le viera, pero a esas alturas lo único que podía pensar es en lo bien que estaba en aquel preciso instante, suspirando ante sus caricias más que ensayadas.

- debo decir que es una de las pocas veces que voy a disfrutar haciendo mi trabajo- musitó en mi oído, con unas finas notas de ironía en su voz.- Ni te imaginas la de gente que nos adora, humanos que pagan auténticas fortunas por una conversión como la tuya, y cada uno más horrible que el anterior o con tantos problemas que se me hace imposible no matarlo. Pero… ¿por qué querrías ser tú alguien como nosotros?-. Mi corazón latió abruptamente, devolviéndome a la realidad.

_"Siempre tuyo"._

- sólo hazlo-

- como desees- contestó, su rostro en frente mío, sus colmillos replegados ante mi expresión de asombro. Ladeé la cabeza hacia el lado derecho y sentí su aliento acercarse sin dilación al punto donde mi arteria martilleaba contra mi piel.

* * *

**¿Qué pasa? ¿No sabíais que lo mio son los caps cortos? XDDDD**

**Ya ya, tranquiiii, hay segundo cap :P**

**Sao**


	2. Despertar

**Me gusta esta forma de capítulo (además de porque ocupa más de lo que en realidad es -- obra de arthe para ponerme menos de su extraña Familia y el nuevo Eric ¬¬) y porque quieras que no, el incluir chats es lo más cómodo para mi. Fuera descripción, démos paso al reinado del diálogo. Yujuuuuuu!!**

**Espero que os guste, muajajaja**

* * *

**Killingmachine82 desea hablarte. ¿Aceptar o rechazar?**

**Conversación aceptada con Killingmachine82.**

**Conectando…**

_¿Ly?_

_¿Lyan?_

_Sé que estás ahí, contesta._

…

_Qué susto._

_¿Qué tal te encuentras?_

Bien, creo

_¿Algún postsíntoma? ¿quieres que llame a Leonard?_

No, no, déjale. Hizo bien su trabajo

_Me llamó hace dos días. Dijo que la transformación había ido mejor de lo que esperaba_

Y así es, aunque no me he levantado de la cama

_¿Y eso?_

¿Y si algo ha salido mal? ¿y si soy un monstruo con el pelo lleno de serpientes?

_Eso son gorgonas y dejaron de existir hace siglos_

Mira quien habla

_Vete a mirarte al espejo y déjate de ironías_

No sé…

_Es una orden, perezosa_

Quizá tarde un poco, la impresión, el no haber ido al baño desde hace…

_Tengo todo el día_

Está bien… tú ganas

Cerré la tapa del portátil y palmeé el suelo con los pies. Sí, seguía siendo igual de frío que siempre. Ahora apoyo el otro pie y…vale, ningún movimiento raro. Camina, camina, el baño está a dos metros. ¿Para eso alquilaste este cuartucho enano, no?

Me coloco delante del espejo y un reflejo borroso se contorsiona ante mí. ¿Me atreveré a encender la luz? Acercar los dedos hasta el interruptor parece ser la mayor hazaña hecha en mi vida y al cabo de unos infinitos segundos, la luz hace su entrada en el baño, dejándome ciega al instante. Tardo más de lo normal en adecuarme a esa luz tan potente, tapándome los ojos hasta que al fin soy capaz de abrirlos de par en par. Ahora sólo queda enfocarlos hacia el espejo, cosa fácil, repite, cosa fácil.

- No puede ser-. Mi susurro carece de importancia ante lo que veo. Mi rostro, cómo decirlo, es…perfecto. Ni un punto negro, ni una marca. Está tan impoluto que parece tallado en mármol y a la vez, si me lo acaricio, es tan suave como la seda. Y mi pelo es distinto a su vez. Antes era liso, sin vida, y totalmente encrespado, desde la raíz hasta la punta; y ahora en cambio está compuesto de un sinfín de ondas anchas y cuidadas que parecen tener brillo propio. Un sobresalto, y vuelvo mi atención a mis ojos, algo que hasta ahora no había sido consciente en mi análisis. Los ojos de mi reflejo carecen del habitual tono azulado oscuro, ahora son mero cristal circundado por una línea azul, recuerdo de mi antiguo color ya perdido. Había imaginado unos ojos de color rubí, que mostraran la sangre almacenada en mi cuerpo como en las películas…pero esto sobrepasaba el margen de lo "raro pero esperado".

Contemplé mi imagen una vez más, sin atreverme a sonreír a falta de más sorpresas y corrí de nuevo cual centella hasta el portátil.

Ya he vuelto

_¿Y bien?_

¡Es genial! ¡Es más de lo que esperaba!

_Felicidades_

El pelo, la piel, los ojos… ¿tú también pasaste por todo esto?

_No, yo siempre fui así de hermoso, linda_

Ja ja

_¿Te has mirado bien, del todo?_

No me he mirado la boca, si eso es lo que preguntas

_¿Por? ¿quieres permanecer casta hasta tu próxima caza?_

Cazar…ugh…no me lo recuerdes

_Leonard me contó que te bebiste los frascos sin miramientos_

Esos eran frascos, no personas

_Ya te he dicho miles de veces que no bebemos casi nada. Nunca hemos matado a la hora de alimentarnos_

Pero sí podemos matar

_Pues a controlarte te toca_

Buh…

_Dentro de dos horas anochecerá, ¿quieres que te vaya a buscar?_

Sí, por favor

_¿pagaste por adelantado, no?_

Sí, y las facturas y el trabajo. Todo preparado para…

_Para tu nueva vida_

Sí, si quieres llamar a esto vida

_Bueno, algo hay que llamarlo. Te veo en dos horas_

Chao

**Killingmachine82 ha cerrado sesión. Conversación finalizada.**

* * *

**Ahora es cuando os dejo con la intriga wijijijiji**

**Espero que os haya gustado :P (lo de killingmachine, cómo no, se le ocurrió al tonto de mi novio, que en ironías me gana inifnito vs 0....en fin....)**

**Besitos mis niñas!! ^^ Nos leemos**

**Sao**


	3. Novata en Dorian's Place

**Hula hula. Ya toy aquí de werta.**

**Notificamos al servicio "Adunafael, garantizamos su muerte si no publica" que el escrito con destino Pure Blood ha sufrido un retraso debido a la poca inspiración de la autora, dado que tiene que sacar a Hugo y su imaginación (dolorosamente) no llega a plasmar todo su lado sexy que ella quisiera, así que ha tenido que hacer no una ni dos sino tres pruebas sin llegar a ningún puerto de cómo dejarle bien. Prometemos al servicio Adunafael que publicaremos en breve a pesar de las posibles incidencias. Miiiiiic**

**Besitos :P**

* * *

- ¿puedes tú sola? Espera, tengo las llaves aquí. Será un minuto-. El crujir de la cerradura dio paso a dos figuras en el apartamento. El tintineo de las llaves confirmaba a uno como dueño, pero la otra figura…sólo su torpeza podía presentarla en aquellos momentos. – Oh, mierda, ¿estás bien?-

- sí, sí. Por poco-. Ahora que las luces del recibidor iluminan a los dos jóvenes, podemos ver claramente lo que ha sucedido: una joven morena permanece asida a escasos milímetros del suelo por su acompañante, el cual agarra la puerta como único medio de sostenerse.- Puedes soltarme-

- Si te suelto permanecerás ahí todo el día. Agárrate- y tras aquellas palabras, el dueño del apartamento tira hacia si de ella con tal fuerza que el diminuto cuerpo caiga delicadamente en sus brazos, como una maniobra cien mil veces ensayada. Tras aquello, y con total parsimonia a pesar del sobrepeso en su espalda, el joven inicia la habitual tradición de cerrar la puerta, dejar las llaves en la mesita del recibidor y con andares sueltos y despreocupados, anuncia su entrada al salón, donde las luces se encienden ligeramente al notar sus pasos. Por último, deposita con sumo cuidado a su invitada.

- odio que seas tan fuerte- refunfuña ella, apoyándose contra un cojín como señal de absoluto confort. Él sólo sonríe, como si verla en aquella situación le llenara de felicidad, algo que ella fácilmente percibe.- Echaba de menos esta casa, vine pocas veces-

- me obligaste a hacer limpieza- contesta el aludido quitándose la chaqueta y dejando ver una camiseta de los Angeles Laykers.

- ¡qué honor!-. Una risa de escapa de sus labios, en el breve instante en que sus ojos se clavan en una escoba y una mopa mal apiladas en una esquina. Él la observa durante su escrutinio, sin perder de vista cada gesto. Es casi imposible imaginar cada uno de los sutiles cambios que va cerciorándose a medida que pasan las horas. Toda aquella preocupación, todo aquel miedo parecen haberse evaporado al contraste con aquella linda sonrisa. Hacía tanto que no la veía. Toda ella es como un vivo recuerdo de tiempos mejores y a la vez, es un nuevo ser, un ser mucho más hermoso si ya cabe del anterior. Sin darse cuenta, siente sus ojos de nuevo en él, interrogadores y decide poner fin a sus pensamientos.

- Hacía mucho que no venías. Cuanto hará, ¿dos, tres, cuatro años ya?- sabe que ha hecho mal en preguntar, y la sonrisa de Lyan vuelve a desvanecerse con la misma rapidez con la que apareció. Mira para otro lado, y eso hace que una parte de él mismo se corrompa al dejar escapar esa sonrisa entre sus malditas tonterías.

- tres años solo- responde ella como aturdida. De nuevo su espalda está rígida, sentada expectante ante él. No sabe cómo, pero intenta sonreír para ella. Hoy es un día feliz, el comienzo de una nueva vida. Sabe que será mejor, no es momento de pensar en otros tiempos.

- No te creas que te eché tanto de menos- contesta burlón, incitándola a contestar. Su parpadeó confirma que ha dado en el objetivo, pues las mejillas de Lyan pronto se acaloran ante el primer acto de guerra.

- más quisieras a tener a semejante hermosura sentada en tu sofá, engendro- sonríe resabida, y Dorian vuelve a la carga, tan contento como el niño la madrugada antes de Reyes, ansioso por continuar.

- ni siquiera como vampiresa llegas al canon de belleza humano, listilla-. Le saca la lengua y ella le imita. No sabe cómo pero eso le recuerda a otra época, un deja vú más allá de la muerte. ¿Realmente se estaría volviendo tan poético?

- ni tu llegas al canon de humano, engendro-. Ríen y por un momento, poco importan si de esas mandíbulas unos colmillos sobresalen. Es como si nada hubiese cambiado aunque…siempre queda el atisbo a la curiosidad. Dorian incluso se asusta al descubrirse alargando su mano a la boca de ella, en una petición muda entre ellos. Lyan asiente, abre la boca y le deja hacer, consciente de cada uno de sus movimientos.

Bajo su tacto, puede sentir la debilidad de los colmillos de un neófito. Había olvidado cuan finos e indurables suelen ser hasta pasados los primeros años de adecuación. Pero parecen bien asidos a la carne y suficientes para pronosticar una larga serie de mordeduras antes de que unos mejores sustituyan éstos. Lyan, callada, inclina la cabeza hacia atrás, permitiendo a Dorian contemplarlos a la luz de las lámparas. Un escalofrío le recorre ante esa imagen. Jamás habría podido imaginar que aquella maldita maldición fuese tan condenadamente hermosa en ella. Exhala un suspiro e intenta que el escalofrío que recorre su espina dorsal amaine ante la mirada desconcertada de Lyan.

- no es nada. Se me hace raro verte así, eso es todo-. La joven sonríe, orgullosa de sus nuevas adquisiciones, antes de buscar el arrullo de los cojines. Dorian aparta la mirada, recogiendo sus cosas en dirección a su cuarto. Puede oír aún los ronroneos de ella ante el contacto de la fina tela contra su piel, ahora que sus sentidos se hayan desprovistos de barreras humanas y las sensaciones son claras en su cerebro.

Tira sobre el catre su chaqueta y sus ojos deparan en el espejo decorativo de una esquina, de marco antiguo y trabajado, signo de su antigüedad y valor a pesar de la casa modernista en la que se haya. El reflejo nítido de un joven de pelo moreno y rasgos angulosos no le sorprende, más sí su expresión de completo embelesamiento. No es propia en él. Pronto su expresión varía en una mirada de ira, con dos ojos del mismo color ceniza calcinados por el odio.

_¿qué demonios ocurre, Dorian? Es una neófita, no sabe nada, es sólo una niña perdida en un mundo que no entiende. Tú eres su mentor, su guía…. ¿qué demonios haces?_

La respiración es agitada y los músculos se agarrotan ante el peligro que desprende cada uno de sus gestos. Aparta el espejo de su recorrido visual y aspira el aire, deleitándose con el crujir de las esencias que capta su potenciado olfato.

_Y a pesar de todo, sigue permaneciendo su esencia, su aroma…Ni siquiera la transformación ha conseguido variar eso_

Crea una imagen en su mente. Una Lyan antigua, con una sonrisa resplandeciente naciendo en sus labios. Sus ojos azules reflejan el sol del mediodía y su mirada permanece fija en él, arrugando la nariz de vergüenza al verse tan observada. Sus labios, de un color carmesí en contraste con su piel pálida, pronuncian en una voz acuosa: _"¿qué ocurre? ¿no te gusta este lugar?"_. Sus recuerdos le permiten ver el cielo, coronado en lo alto por un sol brillante. Recuerda la sensación de sopor que el calor del sol produce y, a la vez, siente la brisa recorrer el prado hasta ellos. Pero sobretodo, recuerda su risa, perdiéndose entre la suya, en un coro lleno de recuerdos cada vez más acuosos.

- ¿Dorian?-

- ¿sí?-. Abrió su armario y rebuscó entre sus camisas algo más cómodo que ponerse, intentando que sus músculos se destensaran ante el martilleo que producían aquellas vueltas al pasado que su mente profería a veces sólo para atormentarle. Un estruendo y giró su cabeza hacia el pasillo, sus sentidos puestos en algún punto del salón.

- no te asustes, pero creo que me he caído y no me puedo levantar- susurró una voz doliente, según reconoció, a escasos centímetros del suelo. Sus movimientos fueron casi imperceptibles para su cerebro: con sólo desearlo, sus piernas se flexionaron y obedecieron a aquella orden. Antes de que el murmullo de Lyan se hubiese desvanecido, Dorian se tendía ante ella, recorriendo con la mirada su cuerpo en busca de posibles daños. Ella rió ante la expresión macabra de él. Parecía contemplarla como una figura de porcelana a punto de romperse y eso no la hacía sentirse muy segura. Intentó extenderle la mano en busca de apoyo, pero su brazo volvió a caer, lánguido y sin vida en su regazo.

- ¿y ésto?-

- no lo sé. Pareces muy desnutrida pero te alimentaste bien, Leonard me juró que así sería-. Lyan asintió mientras en la cara de Dorian asomaba un amago de sonrisa.- Te prepararé unos creppes-

- ¿creppes?- aulló la joven mirándole de hito en hito. Él volteó la cara sin comprender.- ¿No se supone que nos alimentamos a base de sangre?-

- ¿me estás diciendo que no has probado bocado en tres días?- inquirió, con los ojos resplandecientes de furia homicida- ¿sabes lo malo que es para tu salud?-

- contesta. ¿Sangre o nada de sangre?-. El aura de furia de Dorian se disolvió ante sus carcajadas, mientras las mejillas de Lyan se teñían de un color rubí poco esperanzador.

- ¿quieres creppes de crema o no?-

- sí, engendro- admitió, resoplando ante su sabida derrota.

* * *

**Ahhhh, me echan yaaaa. (Novio explotador yihuuuu, no me deja nah su poratil ola lei lei hi huuu na na na naaaa naaavafjdyfjeghrf)**

**vale vale, ya salgu. Dwwwws adu ^^**

**Sao**


	4. Ghardians y Nefhurs

**Para mis ficcy adictas: una gran ensalada de fic XDDD**

**Por cierto: AVISO URGENTE. Cambie nombres -- Dorian = Dimitri y Lyan = Valeria. Son mas bonitos, cucos, como querais llamarlos wiii**

**Molto grace por las reviews!!**

* * *

Valeria se tumbó en la otra punta del sofá, sintiéndose fuera de allí. Había memorizado cada palabra de Dimitri con minuciosa atención, como si su existencia dependiera de sus consejos y su cerebro así lo supiese, o como si sólo fuese el encantamiento del Ghardian sobre ella. Habían hablado sobre muchas cosas, muchas palabras en lengua desconocida entremezcladas en los suaves tonos que ahora identificaba como su voz y la del mismo Dimitr. Ghardian era "guardian", como un vampiro que hacía de maestro a otro recién creado, como se denominaba Nefhur o "neófito". La relación entre estas dos entidades finalizaba al año de haberse encontrado, cuando el neófito no es ya un ser dependiente y puede valerse por si mismo. El Ghardian debe procurar que el neófito aprenda no sólo las artes de la supervivencia, sino también el cuidado del secreto de la raza, su comportamiento frente a otros vampiros dependiendo de su nivel social y, sobretodo, el conocimiento del cuerpo. En este caso, su cuerpo. Val aún no se encontraba acostumbrada a todo ello: sus músculos eran firmes, preparados para cualquier esfuerzo físico; su pecho había crecido, sin entender aún el significado ni la mejora en ese aspecto; sus dedos le parecían más largos y sus labios aún no se acostumbraban al espacio rivalizado con sus colmillos, por lo que de vez en cuando se daba pequeños pinchazos en el labio inferior. Sus orejas, su oído en cierto modo, habían evolucionado favorablemente: si se concentraba podía oír conversaciones de todo el bloque de edificios e incluso del edificio de enfrente. Era una ventaja un tanto inútil, según palabras de Dimitri, pero Valeria parecía emocionada con el abanico de historias que se abrían para su curiosidad y regocijo. Y su vista…bueno, no era fácil explicarse a ella misma el abanico de colores que se abría ante ella aunque hubiese noche cerrada y oscuridad absoluta. Su cerebro no lograba entenderlo y eso provocaba aquel molesto dolor de cabeza.

Giró la cabeza y no se sorprendió al verse observada por Dimitri tan fijamente. Ah, sí, el tema de la comida. Dimitri se había transformado en un lunático hacia escasamente una hora. Según él, ella era su responsabilidad como Nefhur de días de edad y verla en aquel estado de desnutrición le había tocado su fibra protectora hasta tal extremo de obligarla a comer prácticamente hasta vomitar. Aún ahora, en frente de su sitio en el sofá, un plato de spaghettis bolognesa la esperaba pacientemente instalado en una mesita con ruedas.

Había sido una tonta creyendo aquellas novelas de ciencia ficción repletas de vampiros chupa-sangres cuyo único alimento era aquel, sangre. ¡Oh, Dios! Si lo hubiera sabido… Le había parecido tan obvio el alimentarse de aquel fluido rojizo que ni por asomo habría pensado en la dieta tan básica, en las proteínas, en las vitaminas…Diablos, si de verdad iba a permanecer con su cuerpo durante centenares de años, ¿cómo podía pensar en descuidarlo? Como Dimitri la había enseñado, los vampiros necesitaban las tres comidas diarias habituales entre los humanos, más su compleja estructura les hacía necesitar un complemento adicional de sangre ya que sus moléculas no eran capaces de estabilizar todos aquellos esfuerzos físicos. Pero no había problema en morder cuellos, había constatado: todo aquel que recibiera un mordisco era atendido por los servicios médicos propios de la comunidad y borrada su memoria a partir de productos químicos por los que no sentía ni la más remota curiosidad. Según había dejado caer su tutor, la sociedad vampírica estaba más evolucionada en conocimientos médicos que la propia especie humana. De todas formas, la extracción de sangre por esos métodos sólo se era permitida en grupos sociales exclusivos, sin pareja por llamarlo de algún modo. Los vampiros emparejados tenían la habilidad de segregar tal cantidad de sangre que podían perfectamente alimentar a su compañera y así en viceversa. Parecía ser que el intercambio de sangre daba mayor pie al cuerpo a reaccionar ante ese fluido, precisando únicamente las características especiales del compañero.

Un Nefhur o neófito como ella, tras su año de aprendizaje, debía cumplimentar una serie de años en supervivencia en los que no le estaba permitido la convivencia íntima con otros vampiros "solteros", por llamarlos de alguna forma. Debían trascurrir tres años, de adaptación y especialización, hasta poder ser meritorios de buscar un compañero legítimo; dicho sea de paso, algo bastante difícil. Podían llegar a pasar cien años sin encontrar al compañero apto para el vampiro en cuestión o simplemente días, todo dependía de la suerte.

Sus pensamientos rodaron en torno a la especialización. Tal como su nombre indica, habla sobre qué sentido tomará el neófito tras su primer año de supervivencia lejos de su Ghardian. Existen tres opciones: dedicarse a los estudios, mejorando la prosperidad de la raza; escalar en la Corte, centro del poder político de la sociedad vampírica; o inscribirse en la Guardia, una especie de ejército vampírico entrenado para la protección y el orden entre los vampiros y el resto del Mundo. Val se vio desbordada ante las imágenes de ella en aquellos distintos aspectos: ¿una médica? ¿una noble? ¿una poli? Todo aquello le sonaba igual de mal y el significado noble que acompañaba a la voz de Dimitri cuando decía "raza" le erizaba los cabellos. ¿De verdad eran una? Ella había sido una humana, una simple y complicada humana con sus problemas y virtudes. Ahora era una neófita. ¿Cómo podía haber sido dos razas en su corta existencia?

Suspiró y Dimitri volvió a inquirirla con la mirada, señalando su plato de spaghettis con expresión severa. No tenía hambre, demasiadas dudas, demasiada información. No sabía que era mejor para ella en esos momentos, si las preguntas o las respuestas. Todo le parecía fuera de lugar y el curso de los acontecimientos la traía loca. Y además, estaba el hecho de que habían pasado ya casi tres días, y al cuarto debería alimentarse de nuevo. Como si tuviese vida propia, su estómago rugió justo en ese instante, apremiando comida, sangre, no estaba segura de lo que su cuerpo quería ahora que era tan igual y tan distinto al que era antes.

Un nuevo retortijón. ¡Demonios, estaba tan hambrienta! Aunque se odiara a si misma, mañana debería comer, beber del humano que fuera y probar sus nuevos incisivos. Sino iba a morir de hambre nada más empezar su nueva vida, y eso su orgullo y su renacido instinto de supervivencia no se lo consentirían de modo alguno. Valeria sólo podía rezar para que la pobre víctima no sufriera mucho. Sólo faltaba eso.

* * *

**Son caps cortos pero tengo muuuuuuuuchos. ¿Comprobacion? Voy a publicar hoy...¿4? Trato hecho xD**

**Nos leemos!!**

**Sao**


	5. Alimentación Parte 1

**Hay que decirlo -- Me encanta este cap!! ña ña ñaaaaa **

**(8)**

* * *

Nicholas volvió su vista a los vasos, rezando porque su jefe no le hubiera mirado a él en vez de a la extraña marabunta que se apelotonaba en la entrada. Había llamado la atención de toda la clientela, incluso el borracho de Quentin había separado los labios de su whisky para observar detenidamente a la pareja. Por las pintas, cualquiera diría que encajaban en aquel lugar: cuero negro, cadenas y la piel tan blancuzca que daba contraste ante la penumbra de aquel cuchitril. Examinó al hombre que encabezaba la marcha. Lo había visto antes: sus ojos eran difíciles de olvidar. Aquellos pozos negros parecían brillar como brasas ardiendo cuando alguno de los fiesteros le sorprendía con un empujón. Tenía buen carácter, nunca armaba escándalo y se pasaba las horas muertas mirando de aquí para allá, evaluando a cada uno de los góticos que entraban.

Cuando el último vaso de la hilera estaba ya seco, llenó un vaso largo con aquel licor y lo extendió en el mismo momento en que el hombre se acercaba a la barra. Sólo un amago de sonrisa le advirtió que se lo agradecía, tampoco había esperado mayor expresividad en un tipo como aquel. Lo curioso es que abriera la boca para hablarle, no recordaba la última vez que se había dirigido a alguien del local por última vez. Algo en él le hizo sentirse nervioso, como si aquello estuviese mal.

- también un Bacardi limón, por favor-. Antes de emprender la orden, sus ojos interceptaron la silueta de alguien más detrás de aquel tipo. Fue como si el tiempo se hubiera parado y al cronómetro de sus movimientos le faltarán pilas para continuar. Se quedó de pie, observándola, delineando en su mente cada curva de su cuerpo hasta volver a su cara, donde una mirada risueña le devolvió el saludo. Tenía los ojos de un gris brillante y su melena parecía moverse por propia voluntad, con cada bucle de su cabello jugueteando con cada porción de piel de su cuello y clavícula.

_Mia_

Fue como un ronroneo y su mente despertó de aquel trance con una sacudida, sintiendo la mirada del hombre fijarse en él hasta convertir sus pupilas en aros de fuego candente. Antes de que pudiera hacer alguna estupidez más, volvió su vista de la pareja y buscó la botella de Bacardi entre los estantes.

- ¿te has divertido?-. La voz de Dimitri hizo que mi sonrisa menguara unos centímetros. No era fácil sentirse contenta cuando su cuerpo irradiaba aquella peste territorial. Moví la cabeza de izquierda a derecha, negando cualquiera de sus disparatados comentarios, antes de encontrar su mirada. No me sorprendió aquella furia en sus ojos. Sólo me atemorizaba que cualquiera de los góticos de allí no echara la culpa al exceso de alcohol antes de pensar en otras posibles conclusiones. Los ojos de Dimitri realmente parecían llamas crepitando y él no parecía querer disimular ese detalle enredador.

- Me ha gustado comprobar que no soy tan fea de esta manera- cambié de tema y señalé los pantalones de cuero ajustados y la camiseta de tirantes de escote como hechos palpables de que en mi anterior vida jamás habría llevado aquello y menos me habría sentido orgullosa luciéndolo. Al menos, algo tenía de especial ser un vampiro: el sentido de la vergüenza se había extinguido en mi interior. De repente todo mi ser clamaba por sacar el mayor número de sonrisillas tontas desde el comienzo de nuestro paseo. Y mi triunfo había sido desproporcionado: pronto un olor que reconocí como "territorial" en mi Ghardian era interpretado por mis fosas nasales cada cinco minutos, entorpeciendo las posibles actuaciones de cortejo de más de una decena de jóvenes.

- No lo eras antes ni ahora-. Su mirada fue como un cuchillo que aguanté sin pestañear. Definitivamente yo debía de ser o muy crítica conmigo misma o él había perdido el sentido de la vista después de tantos años de existencia milenaria. Pobre de mí, confiaba en la segunda opción por aquel entonces.

- como tú digas-. Suspiré. Estaba demasiado nerviosa como para ponerme a discutir por cosas tan estúpidas.- Tan sólo déjame subirme algo la moral antes de perderla por completo luego-. Morder, morder. No podía parar de imaginarme el "uso" que le daría a aquellos nuevos colmillos esa noche. Dios, había deseado que el día fuese más lento, nunca llegar a esto. Sentía mis rodillas temblar ante las terribles imágenes que bullían en mi mente, pero la hambruna de mi cuerpo superaba cualquier cosa. Necesitaba alimento, era instintivo, y más fuerte que cualquier pensamiento. El hambre me había mantenido despierta toda la mañana, sabiendo, adivinando lo que esta noche me tocaría hacer. Lo d-e-s-e-a-b-a.

- No es inmoral alimentarte- adivinó Dimitri echando una ojeada a los jóvenes que nos rodeaban. Yo también me giré. No debían de superar los veinte años de edad. La mayoría eran chicas ligeras de ropa y con exceso de maquillaje, intentando parecer más pálidas de lo que yo ya era.- Cuando tu cuerpo se acostumbre a esta medida, te resultará tan monótono como cepillarte los dientes o peinarte el pelo. Tras varias veces comprendes que no es más que otra cosa que hacer. Pierde cualquier sentido moral y dramático que quieras darle-

- sigo sin entender porque no puedo seguir con frascos. No tuve ningún problema con ellos- hice un puchero- Y no parecían muy caros dado la chabola donde los compró Leonard…-

Dimitri sacudió la cabeza, apoyando su amplia espalda en la barra. Realmente olvidaba el tamaño que podía ocupar si abandonaba aquella pose militar: era grande, musculoso y, a pesar de no ser bajita, el me superaba un palmo de altura como si nada. Algunas jovencitas se le quedaron mirando con expresiones caníbales: si Dimitri hubiera sido una revista, se habrían leído hasta los anuncios de publicidad.

- esos frascos no sirven- decididamente no era la única que no valoraba su cuerpo. Mi acompañante seguía sin darse cuenta de que casi todo el sector femenino (con o sin pareja) le estaba analizando con lujuria. Hasta yo me sentía fuera de la conversación con tanta atención, pero Dimitri obviaba el resto del planeta cuando se metía en su papel de Ghardian.- Esos colmillos no permanecen ahí, son de leche. Si no los usas, si no te acostumbras a desgarrar la carne con ellos y encontrar la arteria con rapidez; los siguientes colmillos no podrán agujerear ni la mantequilla-

- ¿y qué tiene de malo no poder hacer daño?-. Dimitri obvió la ironía, ofreciéndome una mirada iracunda.

- Este no es el mundo humano, Valeria- dijo, y su cabeza señaló a un grupo mixto de chicos y chicas brindando sus copas con total alegría- Los problemas no se solucionan por la vía política en la mayoría de casos. Cualquier discusión, si se prologa, puede llevarte a una lucha por la supervivencia. No creas que por ser hembra te salvarás: si tu pareja es cortejada por otra deberás defender tu honor, Val, y no precisamente atizándola con un guante-

- ¿Me estas diciendo que debo prepararme para la ley de la selva?- ironicé, bebiendo un largo trago de Bacardi. Él no rió.

- Algo parecido-. Tragué.

* * *

**Continuacion en la siguiente pagina....mua ha ha**

**Sao**


	6. Alimentación Parte 2

**Lo dividi en dos partes porque quedaba mejor para leerlo. Espero que os guste :P**

* * *

- Viniste-. El joven asintió, precipitándose escaleras abajo hasta la muchacha. No podía dejar de admirarla: su cuello, sus pechos apretando el corsé de cuero, las largas piernas que se extendían hasta una muy corta minifalda. Ella sólo sonrió ante él, con un pequeño rubor decorando su mejilla blanca como la nieve.

Se paró a un metro de ella, incapaz de saber muy bien qué hacer ante esa situación. Pocas veces había quedado con chicas (su empleo no es que le proporcionara un catálogo muy extenso de góticas más o menos apetecibles, por lo que no tenía mucho por donde empezar a escoger) y menos en aquel callejón, tan oscuro, tan inhóspito. No podía llegar a imaginar que ella hubiera aceptado el lugar de queda tan sonriente. De nuevo, aquella sonrisa le hizo obnubilarse por unos largos segundos. Realmente no podía entender su suerte.

Cuando la había visto acercarse, habría jurado que iba a preguntarle dónde estaba el servicio, encargarle otra copa o pedirle una canción en especial para bailar con aquel maromo que tenía como acompañante. Habría hecho cualquiera de esas tres opciones más que gustoso. Pero cuando se mordió el labio y se acercó a él hasta casi poder oler su perfume, dios, creyó tocar el techo con la cabeza. Recordaba su voz, sexy, endemoniadamente sexy, diciéndole las cosas que él quería escuchar, que el había soñado escuchar toda su adolescencia y que ahora, sin proponérselo, se le había tendido en bandeja.

Y ahora estaba allí, con los hombros descubiertos permitiéndole babear por aquel corsé tan ceñido y con aquella minifalda que debía ser arrancada costara lo que costara. Le temblaban las manos con sólo pensar en todo lo que le había dicho con aquella voz tan suave.

Su mirada encontró la de ella. Había hambre, un hambre voraz, por él. La descarga de adrenalina le nubló la mente mientras cerraba la distancia entre ellos, apretándola contra él mientras sus manos toqueteaban cada porción de piel de su espalda, cada curva desde su pecho hasta llegar a su cintura. Las manos de ella le acariciaban el pelo, el cuello. Parecían tan suaves y a la vez estaban heladas. El frío contacto sólo avivó aún más el calor en él, empujándola, acorralándola en la pared de enfrente. Cuando se acercó a ella de nuevo, puedo oírla gemir, apoyada su cabeza entre su clavícula. No podía pensar. Empujó su erección contra ella, intentando que ella volviese a gemir, pero su respuesta eclipsó cualquiera de sus deseos. Su lengua, dios, su lengua, recorría su cuello, produciéndole una repetida secuencia de descargas eléctricas. Más, necesitaba más. Empujó de nuevo su cuerpo contra ella, pidiéndolo, demostrando cuanto deseaba más de ella.

El pinchazo fue largo, como si ella hubiese salido y hubiera tenido que volver a perforar hasta ampliar la salida de sangre. El dolor le hizo temblar los brazos, mas su cuerpo parecía aún bajo los efectos del calentón anterior. La sensación de realidad le golpeó como una losa mientras su cuerpo desobedecía cualquiera de sus frenéticas órdenes: "huye, joder, Nicholas, ¡HUYE!". Y entonces, ella comenzó a succionar. Al principio, sus labios besaron la superficie con desconfianza, algo que le provocó una ligera sensación de éxtasis. ¿Cómo podía gustarle aquello, por el amor del cielo? Y al instante, ella volvió a besarle, apretando los labios, presionando la piel y chupando, relamiendo con su lengua cada gota que salía. La sensación de mareo desapareció ante otra mucho más apremiante: el deseo. Sus manos volvieron a responderle: una bajó por la espalda de la muchacha, agarrando su trasero con ansia, deleitándose mientras ella proseguía con su succión. La otra mano se apoyó en la cabeza, enterrándose en sus cabellos. Sin apartarla, más bien invitándola. Su erección seguía ahí, contorsionándose a pesar de la pérdida de sangre, empujando contra la tela de sus pantalones buscando, reclamando.

_Basta. Déjala ir._

Una voz fría nubló su mente, tomando posesión de sus manos y apartándolas de ella. Su perfume envolvía ahora todo, como una fina capa de irrealidad que le obligaba a cerrar los ojos, a dejarse llevar.

- Ya has bebido suficiente, Val-. Un hombre se acercó a ellos. Pudo sentir su presencia y el ruido de sus pisadas le confirmó que estaba delante de él, pero sus párpados no querían responder. Todo él se hallaba demasiado cansado como para sobresaltarse ante aquella intromisión.

- Basta- continuó- Si continuas, lo matarás-

La succión cesó, tan bruscamente que la separación le dejó un leve picor. Ahora la distancia entre ellos le hacía daño: quería volver a acogerla entre sus brazos, quería que fuese suya de nuevo, sólo suya.

- Lo lamento-. Su voz. Algo en él consiguió reunir las fuerzas para sonreír. Dios, realmente tenía una voz de ángel. Nicholas se desplomó en el suelo como una pelota sin aire, encorvado en una postura incómoda y con la agradable sensación de no sentir nada. Su perfume lo invadía todo…todo.

- No lo recordará. Ahora, vámonos-

* * *

**Pobre Val, se quedo con hambre xDD**

**Sao**


	7. ¿En tu tumba o en la mia?

**Aviso: se supone que han pasado unos meses, ok?**

**De ahi para adelante, feliz lectura!! :P**

* * *

Clavaba las uñas en su cadera, aplacándola con unos gemidos muy agudos para sus oídos. La entrada de sangre era lo único que valía la pena, lo único que merecía algo de aquella chica. Era pelirroja, seguramente teñida, olía a menta y a un sinfín de productos químicos que le hacían cosquillear la nariz. La sangre era lo único que la había hecho destacar de sus otras cuatro compañeras y aún así Valeria lamentaba haberla escogido. Los jadeos de aquella humana estaban desconcentrándola: tanto escándalo al final alertaría a alguien.

Succionó por última vez y jugueteó con las últimas gotas de líquido en su boca, alertando a su cerebro que el juego debía acabarse ya. Al instante su cerebro empujó de ella hacia atrás, importando poco el detalle de que la pelirroja resbalara por el piso hasta doblarse en un cubo de basura. Dudó unos segundos y al fin la recolocó sentada sobre el asfalto, en la típica postura de borrachera pesada. Mientras terminaba de extender la espalda de la muchacha contra la pared de ladrillo, sólo pudo pensar en las veces que le había sucedido, las infinitas ocasiones que había sentido lástima por sus víctimas después de diez meses de alimentación programada. Y desde aquella primera vez, sus víctimas habían pasado a ser féminas. Dimitri no consentía que otra experiencia como aquella se repitiera, que el humano acabase regalándole algo más que sangre.

Ni siquiera podía recordar claramente aquel día. El estallido de la sed, el sabor metálico y afrodisíaco de la sangre, era todo lo que había cubierto sus pensamientos durante aquel primer encuentro. Sólo Dimitri parecía haberle encontrado pegas a su alimentación: no hombres, no atractivos, no jóvenes, no, no, no…Valeria hizo un gesto con la mano, apartando los pensamientos contradictorios: por un lado odiaba la estricta tutela de Dimitri y por otra un Nefhur debía una adoración casi rayando en la locura por su Ghardian. En el caso de Val, se desentendía del veredicto buscando temas más entretenidos. Esta vez, música.

Cuando entró en el bar, la gente la dejó pasar hasta el centro de la misma pista de baile. Antes había sido vergonzosa, tímida; ahora jugaba a bailes bastantes "exóticos" de dos en dos. Algunos la miraban como si fuera agua en un desierto, otros intentaban propasarse con unas manitas que fácilmente esquivaba dados sus reflejos y los más avispados intentaban trabar conversación con ella. Hoy tocaba de este último tipo: Jeremie, James, cómo fuera, le preguntaba si le gustaba esa canción.

- Por supuesto-. Se las sabía todas. Aquel era su bar de caza. Sería poco profesional no saberse las mismas repetitivas canciones que ponían cada noche hasta que despertaba su sed.

- ¿eres de por aquí?-. Lo malo de ese joven es que despertaba la curiosidad de los demás, algo que de veras la aburría. No tenía imaginación ni ganas de mentir durante horas…cada día…cada semana.

- Vivo a dos manzanas-. Sonaba como un disco rayado. ¿Qué nombre elegiría hoy? ¿Chelsey? ¿Lauren? ¿Alex?

- ¿te trae tu novio o vienes con amigas?- Jeremy parecía brillar de tanta emoción acumulada, ella sólo hacía esfuerzos por no bostezar en su cara. Realmente la canción se estaba terminando y aquel tipo no era tan gran bailarín, ¿por qué seguía perdiendo el tiempo?

- Vengo sola. Sino te importa, creo que voy a ir al servicio-

- Vale- la despidió. Val contó mentalmente cuantos chicos habían traducido erróneamente que quería asearse en vez de perderlos de vista. Mierda, seguía mirándola. Casi obligada tuvo que dirigirse hacia la otra punta del bar rumbo a los servicios…

Un olor familiar. Genial, lo que faltaba.

- ¿has terminado ya?-. Abrió la puerta y permitió que ella pasara. Ni siquiera le miró: bordeó con cuidado el estrecho espacio del baño y enfrentó su mirada al espejo. De nuevo, otra de sus "chicas" le había destrozado el rimel. Mientras, Dimitri echaba una ojeada hacia el local.- ¿o te queda el postre?

- Estoy llena. Todo para ti-. Hurgó en su bolso y sacó un lápiz de ojos y una toallita húmeda. Lo único que parecía entorpecer su labor eran los profundos suspiros de él a su espalda, acuclillado tanto como podía dado el diminuto espacio. Cuando Valeria terminó, pestañeó varias veces antes de encararse contra Dimitri, el cual parecía muy interesado en los mensajes escritos con rotulador de las puertas.

- ¿qué significa "liebe"?-

- querer, amar- respondió Val sin levantar la vista de su bolso. ¿Lo tenía todo? A ver, repasemos. Esto sí. También. Ajá.- No sé para que me trajiste a Berlín si ni siquiera sabes lo básico-

- Me apeteció hacer turismo, ¿tienes algún problema, Nefhur?- sus miradas se enfrentaron, dando paso a un largo silencio únicamente interrumpido por el goteo constante de un grifo mal cerrado.

- No, mi Ghardian- contestó secamente Val, volteándose para cerrar la llave del grifo con una rapidez difícilmente apreciable a sentidos estrictamente humanos. Para Dimitri en cambio, la maniobra había sido tan lenta y letal como esperaba: una demostración del crecimiento individualista del Nefhur, uno de los últimos procesos que sufriría Valeria antes de terminar su año de instrucción.

- Volvamos al hotel- apremió- Ya hemos bebido suficiente-

La joven arqueó una ceja. Realmente la capacidad de disimulo de Dimitri iba empeorando. ¿De verdad pensaba que no notaría aquel aura de nerviosismo que le rodeaba? Hacía dos días que habían partido de caza, tan sólo dos horas y él había interrumpido su ritual de cortejo con una camarera obligándola a volver al hotel. No tenía reloj esta vez, pero Val se apostaba el cuello a que no habrían pasado más de tres horas. De nuevo. Y Dimitri quería parecer normal, ocultándole algo nuevamente.

- No preguntes, ¿ok?-. Realmente leía en ella como en un libro abierto. Su mano acarició la mejilla de la muchacha, intentando desencajar aquella cara llena de confusión- Tan sólo haz lo que te pido una vez más. No me siento tranquilo en esta ciudad-

Val suspiro una, dos, hasta tres veces, antes de tirar de la cremallera de su bolso.

- Como desees- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- Espérame fuera. Tengo que dar calabazas a un tal Jeremie-

- Se llama Jean-. Los ojos de Dimitri brillaron con ironía.

- Como sea-

* * *

**Continuamos!!!**

**Sao**


	8. Un despertar precipitado Parte 1

**Wiiii, no se que contar (ah, si, que sigo teniendo mas caps guardados :P Tomad esto como regalo de Navidad jijiji)**

* * *

Aquella noche, la ciudad estaba repleta de una espesa capa de niebla, de esas que se apoyan en tu abrigo y entran como escalofríos en tus pulmones. Berlin era una ciudad llena de frescos colores y bellos edificios brillantes, mas no esa noche, donde el aciego establecimiento del hotel Gute Erinnere se erguía sobre su imponente estatura. En la distancia, su silueta parecía recordar a un gigante atemorizando las pobres casuchas dejadas de las calles Gutemberg y Klauswerk. Su constructor lo había diseñado con grandes espectativas: decía que las luces del recibidor se harían más claras a los extraviados turistas y que daría un tono no tan siniestro a aquel barrio. Era una pena comprobar que sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano. La luz que se expandía gloriosa por el vestíbulo era colapsada por las enormes columnas de estilo romano, dando a aquel recibidor el leve toque de una fría bienvenida.

Valeria se atusó instintivamente los botones de su abrigo al notar una suave brisa en su cara, pero no había frio. Hacia meses que no sentía frío. Tan sólo el contacto, como una caricia, que se evaporaba dejando tras de si el mismo calor que la acompañaba antes. Si se podía llamar calor. Realmente no tenía muchas ganas de saciar su curiosidad regalándose un termómetro. Con otro gesto aprendido, resguardo sus manos en los bolsillos, exhalando un largo suspiro que pronto formó una estela blanca. Una parecida salió de la boca de Dimitri, el cual con su abrigo largo y pesado daba una aproximación de porqué no había nadie en la calle. Excepto ellos, ellos y unas pisadas, cada vez más cercanas según sus no-tan-afinados oídos. Pronto su respiración les hizo reducir la marcha, algo que Valeria agradeció: Dimitri la había obligado a correr como alma que lleva el diablo desde hacía dos manzanas. Conforme la silueta se distorsionaba entre la niebla, un aroma familiar asaltó sus fosas nasales. Dios, de nuevo él, siempre él. Casi estuvo a punto de soltar una maldición.

- Te dije que esperaras en tu habitación- oyó decir a Dimitri con las palabras atropellándose. Solía ocurrirle cuando el enfado le hacía crecer los colmillos y éstos obstruían el movimiento de su lengua.

Valeria, como Nefhur, sólo pudo disimular un soplido de fastidio: le había costado tres meses de duro trabajo guardar sus opiniones para ella. A cualquiera le parecerá irracional esta conducta, que las chicas tenemos nuestra opinión, opresión, machismo y milyuna paparruchas demócratas humanas. Pero en el mundo vampírico en el que nos hayamos inmersos, la conducta replicona de Valeria sería entendida a ojos extraños como la rebelión de un cachorro contra su progenitor. No hace falta aclarar que ocurre cuando el progenitor se ve humillado en fuerza.

El hombre en frente de ellos llamó su atención, preso de un estado de pánico poco habitual en él. Ahora que lo veía, el enorme cuerpo del mulato parecía contorsionarse ante el peso de malas noticias, con los colmillos ligeramente salidos como señal de una emoción demasiado fuerte para sus pobres instintos humanos.

- ¡Se ha despertado, maldita sea, ya está despierta!-. El anuncio casi hizo reír a Valeria. Ver a Leonard comportarse así sólo podía significar que aquella escuálida muchachita había abierto los ojos de bruces contra "el cambio".

- ¡Venga, vamos! ¡Necesita de tu ayuda, niñata! ¡Oh, cielos, lo retiro, pero apresúrate, demonios, apresúrate!-. Las manos de Leonard parecían temblar al intentar acercarse a ella, como si Val tuviese todas las respuestas sobre qué hacer en estos casos. Giró la cabeza, vacilante, hacia Dimitri, cuyo rostro parecía intentar captar cualquier matiz sospechoso en la conducta de Leonard.

- ¡oh, cielos! ¿qué voy a decirle?-

- Me odiará, me dirá que me vaya. No sé si podré soportarlo…-

- Vete- dijo al fin, adivinando sus pensamientos- Ya ha entrado en estado de Hellren. Si voy contigo, me atacará en cuanto intente acercarme a su mujer-

- Pero era tan hermosa… y el cáncer, joder, no lo habría hecho aunque fuese tan bella, pero…¡cielo santo! ¿dejarla morir?-

- Ni siquiera sé su nombre. Me odiará si ni siquiera sé su nombre-

- Quizás ya me odie-

- Pero si no tiene ni quince años- murmuró espantada al imaginarme el frágil cuerpo que habían encontrado horas antes. Quizá ni siquiera rondara los once, joder.

- Sangre, necesito sangre. ¿Qué sabor le gustará? ¿cómo coño se dice sangre en alemán? Joder, joder, joder…-

- Como si tiene tres- espetó su Ghardian mostrando los colmillos a Leonard- mientras protejamos a este idiota tendremos que proteger todo lo que sea suyo, aunque eso incluya a su mujercita-

Como respuesta, la espalda de Leonard se encorvó en dirección a Dimitri, enseñando los colmillos a su vez.

- ¿tienes algún problema con mis propiedades, asqueroso militar de mierda?-

- Venga, largo-.

- ¡Ven aquí, cabronazo!-

Valeria no hizo más observaciones.

* * *

**Jou jou**

**Sao**


	9. Un despertar precipitado Parte 2

**Aviso: el acento de mi teclado se haya muerto y bien enterrado, asi que si faltan acentos es por las correciones de ultima hora que me ha sido imposible de poner acento. Espero que no se haga muy dificil de leer :(**

**Besitos!**

* * *

Abri la puerta, percibiendo el intenso olor a propiedad que permanecia en la entrada, seguramente desde donde Leonard habia expiado las etapas de la chiquilla durante la transformación. La puerta tenia el pomo destrozado, por lo que imagine que nuestra norma de "no llamar la atención" se veria rota una vez más en presencia de tan desconsiderado "protegido".

Cruze la puerta, sintiéndome algo cansada ante la vibrante luz de los focos del pasillo. Quizás me hubiese hecho afin a aquellas costumbres humanas, pero mis ojos seguían rechazando los lugares donde no existía casi sombra donde descansar la vista. Cerre y pue el pestillo, contenta de que al menos allí dentro las luces estuvieran apagadas.

- ¿Hola?- murmure. El dormitorio está sellado por un par de puertas correderas de estilo japonés. Pase de largo la ligera apertura y me acerque al balcón, donde las cortinas me recibieron con un ondeante movimiento a causa del frío berlinés. A pesar del ruido de la brisa en mis oídos pude percibir los ligeros acordes que significaban la puesta en marcha de la niña. Un segundo después, sus piececitos tocaban la alfombra, dudosos y quebradizos a causa del dolor de la transformación. Respire y ella siguio su camino, arrastrando su cuerpo a gatas hasta la hendidura de las puertas. Cuando estime que me tenia vigilada, gire rápidamente la vista, contemplando sus ojos asustados abrirse de par en par. La habia cazado.

- ¿hermana?-. Ah, había pasado por alto aquel detalle. Los neófitos recién creados son muy sensibles a cualquier estímulo: dado que fue Leonard quien me transformó, utilizando su sangre, mis facciones se habian adecuado a un estilo similar al de Leonard, por lo que tanto él como yo podríamos parecer de la "familia". Esta chiquilla debio de creer que era como ella. Bueno, qué más daria mentir al principio.

Con algo más de confianza, la pequeña abrio la puerta unos centímetros y se mostro ante mí. A pesar de que según los cálculos de Dimitri, debia de rondar los ocho, diez años de edad como mucho, gracias a la sangre de vampiro que fortalecia sus huesos y músculos, parecia tener unos trece. Creo que adivino mi reacción, porque ella sonrio ante mí como si compartiéramos un gran secreto. Ella también debio de sentirse cambiada. Eso era bueno: si reaccionaba bien a ese cambio quizás no empezaria a chillar cuando le contaramos qué era ahora.

- ¿cómo te llamas?-. Su voz era muy fina, risueña en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Pude empezar a entender por qué a Leonard le gustaba: adoraba todo lo que le hacia sentirse menos viejo.

- Valeria- conteste, y algo en mí me adviertio de que eso habia sido un gran error. Una neófita no tiene nombre real hasta que se especializa. Guardar con cariño mi nombre humano sería un insulto para Dimitri, pero me era imposible deshabituarme a no tener ninguna palabra que me representara. Mientras tanto, la pequeña seguia sonriéndome, como si contemplarme fuera una gran atracción para sus enormes ojos esmeralda. Realmente habría sido hermosa, si Leonard la hubiera dejado madurar.

- es un nombre bonito- rio, atusándose el vestido de flores lleno de manchas que componia su ropa. Mire aquel trapo con desaprobación y diriji mis pasos a una pila de paquetes cuidadosamente envueltos. Coji uno y destroce el papel ante el mudo interrogatorio de mi acompañante, tendiéndole segundos después unos jeans y un jersey.

- Alguien nos obligó a pasar por una tienda de camino hasta aquí- la tranquilice mientras ella recogia su nueva ropa con una expresión entre el asombro y las lágrimas- dijo que te harían falta algunas prendas, ¿me puedes decir si es de tu talla?-

- ¿por qué?-

- Por que van a ser tuyas y quizás las tengamos que devolver, ¡vamos!- pero la pequeña seguia estática, agarrando los jeans que le habia dado casi con adoración. Ah, sí, la pobreza. La niña habia aprendido que nadie daba nada a cambio de nada. Intente reconfortarla con mi sonrisa, apretando los labios para esconder la respuesta grabada en mis colmillos. – Sólo es un regalo. De…bienvenida-

- entonces es cierto- respondio, con el timbre de su voz varias escalas más baja de lo normal. Oh, mierda, había ido con poco tacto.

- o-oye mira, por favor, no grites. Me han pedido que te hiciera esto más fácil y si gritas me tendré que ir a avisarlos p-por que…- pero su sonrisa me ilumino. Fue la sonrisa más sincera que he visto en mi vida, tan pura como sólo la que un niño podría tener. Cogio una de mis manos, para mi total asombro, y la resguardo entre sus manitas, calidas, a pesar del frío que condenaba nuestros cuerpos.

- Gracias-

- ¿no tienes miedo?- La pregunta salio sola, no pude contenerme y ella parecio agradecer mi interés hacia ella. Solto mi mano y comienzo a cambiarse, mientras yo desenvuelvia otros paquetes en busca de algo que hacer para quitarle tensión al asunto.

- No. Papá se marcho hace mucho, cuando yo aún era bebé. Mamá se ocupó de mí, pero no parecía muy contenta de trabajar, por mí, porque ella podría haber seguido estudiando si yo no hubiese aparecido. Mi abuelo vino una vez y me lo dijo. Fue la única vez que vino y se tapaba la boca con un pañuelo como si mamá y yo oliésemos mal- Chasquee la lengua. Eso a Leonard no le iba a gustar, ni un poquito.- Hace unos días Mamá dijo que tenía que comprar unas cosas. La esperé y esperé pero tenía hambre y salí a buscarla. Llevo días rondando por la calle, pero nadie me dijo si había pasado por allí. Todos piensan que se ha evaporado-

- ¿y tú qué opinas?-. Un abrigo. Genial, al menos iria resguardada. Arranque la etiqueta.

- Una vez mamá, hablando sobe papá, dijo que "si se fue, fue porque quería otra vida y no tuvo valor para decirlo antes". Si mamá se ha ido será por eso mismo, así que yo quiero mi vida, otra vida como dijo mamá- suspiro y miro su reflejo en el espejo, donde podia contemplarse una niña de pelo color cobrizo examinar un vestido nuevo de color ocre claro. Realmente le gustaba ese color.- ¿él me dará esta nueva vida?-

- ¿él?-. Me gire para colocar una diadema de color marrón en su cabezita llena de rizos.

- la persona que me dio de beber- respondio con los ojos brillantes recorriendo la habitación hasta la cama.- estaba deliciosa-

Antes de que pueda contestar, mis sentidos me alertaron de una fragancia muy familiar. Segundos después, Leonard y Dimitri entraban por la puerta con iguales sonrisas bromistas. Oh, mierda, ya habian terminado la paliza y parecia que el mal humor de Leo habia disminuido tras meterle un buen mordisco a mi Ghardian. Sus ropas estaban destrozadas en muchos puntos, pero para mi pequeña acompañante, la impresión de ver aquellos enormes cuerpos adentrarse en la habitación era demasiado para sus sentidos de neófita. Exhalo un chillido e intento dar un salto hacia atrás, pero Leo oprimio su brazo izquierdo en una velocidad muy superior a la de la chiquilla.

- Buenos días, Donna-. Los ojos de Leonard se quedaron fijos en su protegida, intercambiando una mirada de total embelesamiento por su neófita. Era curioso, ahora que podia contemplarlo, el amor que residia entre ellos, el vínculo que se creaba cuando un vampiro encontrab a su compañero. Y decir su nombre. Sólo Leonard podría dar un nombre a aquella chiquilla, al igual que yo algún día tendria que dejar de ser Valeria. Un compañero concede el nombre de su vampiresa y es increíblemente interesante poder comprobar que el nombre se adecua exactamente a la persona en cuestión. La recién nombrada Donna sonrio paulatinamente a aquel hombre, respirando entrecortadamente ante el escrutinio del que era víctima por parte nuestra, exhibiendo al fin un par de majestuosos colmillos como súmun de esa sonrisa. El aroma penetrante del macho llego hasta nuestro olfato, antes de que Leonard presionase sus labios contra los de la pelirroja con voracidad, algo que ella pronto devolvio sin preambulos.

Gire mi vista hacia Dimitri y segui sus señas hasta la puerta. Algo me decia que era mejor irnos, porque Leonard estaria tan ensimismado en ese momento que ni siquiera se acordaria de nosotros durante horas. Cuando al fin cerramos la puerta, inspiramos el aire limpio algo más tranquilos. El hedor de un macho realmente era insoportable, la estrategia natural de nuestra especie para espantar a posibles competidores de su hembra, aunque para ésta sea el mejor olor que haya inspirado jamás. Cosas vampíricas, mejor no entenderlas. Hurge en mi bolso y saque con nerviosismo un cigarrillo. Diablos, cuánto lo necesitaba.

- Sal de aquí si quieres contaminarte-. Dimitri lanzo una mirada de asco ante mi cilindro milagroso. Había olvidado su odio hacia el tabaco.- Yo iré a hacer la primera patrulla-

- ¿crees que no estará lo suficientemente a salvo?- suspire. Eso significaba que el segundo turno era para mí. ¿Por qué? ¿por qué? ¿por quéee?

- Hasta que no esté de vuelta en casa no estaré tranquilo, Valeria-

- Lo que pasa es que te da envidia que se haya emparejado tan pronto- rei, y pude sentir su mirada taladrándome por detrás. No puedo siquiera imaginar qué ocurrirá cuando Dimitri encuentre compañera, ¿qué pasará conmigo? Es mejor no pensarlo, es mejor no pensarlo. Pueden pasar miles de años, ¿para qué preocuparse?

Al día siguiente, Dimitri y yo reservamos una habitación para Donna y fuimos a reservar unos billetes de avión para los cuatro, de vuelta a casa. Coger el tren hacia el aeropuerto fue como dar un paseo de vuelta hacia mi antigua vida, oyendo las cálidas bienvenidas de anuncios de trenes con destino a Rembrandt Strasse y Glüchshen. A pesar de que era de día y nuestras fuerzas se hallaban menguadas con el contraste del rojo astro del cielo, en el metro nos sentíamos frescos y revividos, observando los carteles publicitarios como si fuesen cosas de otro tiempo, un tiempo en el que necesitábamos todos aquellos cosméticos, perfumes y brillantes sonrisas. Realmente Leonard tuvo razón al transformarme: cientos de personas pagarían lo que fuera por uno de nuestros dones, millones por una transformación que quizás les propulsara de cabeza contra la muerte. Un juego que parecía ridículo en aquella estación, donde dos vampiros no destacaban del barullo constante de la gran ciudad de Berlín.

- Ojalá pudiésemos quedarnos más- rumió mi Ghardian conforme la gente se apelotonaba para bajarse cerca de nuestros asientos. Un grupo de jóvenes me señaló con descaro antes de reírse entre ellos y hacer gestos que prefiero no describir. Bajo aquellas luces, nuestra piel lucía increíblemente pálida y nuestras ropas se asemejaban más a góticos que a cualquier otro estilo de vida. Dimitri en cambio disfrutaba de toda esa atención como un niño el día de navidad. Quizás fuera eso lo que le hacía suspirar conforme nuestra parada se acercaba- He visto tantas ciudades y ninguna ha sido como ésta. Tan fría, tan desierta en algunos núcleos…realmente es perfecta para los de nuestra clase-

- Podrían gustarte los climas tropicales… sería una gran noticia para mí- murmuré, mas no pude dejar aquel comentario fuera del alcance de sus oídos expertos.

- Cuando seas un vampiro y te especialices podrás ir a donde desees-. Suspiré y me relajé en mi asiento, cuidando de que mis movimientos no llamasen demasiado la atención de todo el tren. Los vampiros tenemos una elasticidad muy superior a la humana, por lo que disimular ser una "chica cualquiera" es tarea bien difícil cuando tienes agujetas y estás sentada en una destartalada silla de tren.

- pero no será lo mismo-. Dimitri me observó por el rabillo del ojo- Siempre se disfruta más cuando obligas a alguien. Sobretodo si es tu Ghardian-

Los dos compartimos sendas miradas antes de echarnos a reír. Era curioso comprobar el afecto tan fuerte que había surgido entre nosotros ahora que poseíamos aquella relación de maestro/alumno. Como alumna, yo no era cosa fácil: descumplía sus órdenes siempre que podía y sólo atendía cuando las lecciones seguían el rumbo que yo quería. Dimitri, en cambio, era un buen maestro. Sabía escuchar y decir las palabras concretas en cada situación, sin decir nada más ni nada menos de lo que necesitaba oír de él. En aquel momento, su atención estaba puesta en el grupo de adolescentes. Sí, se me olvidaba incluir en mi lista el afán de protección que surgía en él cuando era mirada de manera obscena- y esos chicos se estaban llevando la palma en cuestión de gestos.

- ignóralos- le susurré en el oído, antes de recostarme contra el cristal de la ventana. En frente mía un niño jugaba a hacer dibujos con el vaho que salía de su garganta. Inspiré y expire, sabiendo antes de tiempo cómo mi mente formularía "tú no podrás hacer eso nunca más". Sí, era cierto, para ese truco se necesitaba calor, calor dentro de tu cuerpo, y yo sólo era un pedazo de roca, tan frío y vacío como un cráter de hielo.

- ¿te encuentras bien?-. La voz de Dorian me devolvió a la realidad. Su mano acariciaba la mía, intentando animarme. Sí, él ya sabía qué me ocurría. La pregunta sólo había sido una necia formalidad- Entrecruza los dedos conmigo-

Hice lo que me pedía, sintiendo cómo de sus labios nacía una medio sonrisa.

- ¿tienes frío?- preguntó, y yo negué. Mi abrigo era enorme y la calefacción del tren se hallaba en límites históricos- ¿sientes frío?-

Volví a negar. Esta vez, su otra mano tapó la mía enguantada, escondiéndola entre las suyas- que eran enormes, por cierto.

- No notas frío porque para nuestra especie, esto es calor- respondió, besando una de mis manos durante el proceso. Sus labios sí que estaban helados- Como Nefhur ya has comprobado la infinidad de colores que tus antiguos ojos no te daban la oportunidad de disfrutar. Tus oídos han experimentado el mismo cambio, yo también lo pasé. La música de cuerda se convirtió en lo más hermoso que jamás pude escuchar durante decenios- susurró, cerrando los ojos como si aún pudiese oír aquel monótono Réquiem de Mozart. Una canción que debía escuchar por el día (mi despertador comenzaba con la sonata número 6), veía la tele con la sonata número 14 y debíamos salir de caza sólo tras escuchar el colofón del Réquiem (dado que era Dimitri quien tenía las llaves y cerraba por dentro).

- Una de las últimas cosas que aprenderás- continuó mi maestro- es el desarrollo del sentido del tacto. Sé que es raro comprobar que siempre habrá delimitaciones y que tus ventajas se verán como problemas si decides convivir en un entorno humano-

- Por eso te gustaba Berlín, porque estarías sólo y no tendrías que esconder quién eres- murmuré, sin dejar de ser consciente el calor que había nacido en mi mano. ¿Realmente la lana de mis guantes daba tanto calor?

- En la próxima excursión iremos a un clima cálido. Te lo prometo-

El ruido de las puertas y la megafonía nos alertaron de nuestra última parada. Según nuestros cálculos, nos reuniríamos con Donna y Leonard tras el atardecer -para que el sol no debilitase a la recién creada neófita- y prepararíamos todos nuestros bártulos de vuelta a casa. La sola mención de nuestra ciudad me devolvió algo del calor perdido.

* * *

**Bueno, eso es todo por ahora :P Cuando reciba Reviews...quizas os sorprenda publicando tantos capitulos como hoy jejejee**

**Hasta el proximo cap!!**

**Sao**


	10. El principito y la reinona

**El menu de hoy son dos caps de Crossing y quiza uno de PureBlood. La cuenta seria un total de...: ARTHE, ADU, ESCRIBID AHORA MISMO MALDITAS!!!!!**

**Un saludo ^^ (afilando guadaña)**

* * *

- Mi señora, alguien ha venido a veros-. El silencio es muy bonito, tan bonito que algunas veces no sé por qué dejo la puerta abierta. Siempre vienen a molestarme, a avisarme de cosas que no me interesan. No me traen noticias interesantes, nunca, es frustrante.- ¿Señora?-

No sé por qué contraté a este anciano. Al principio era apuesto, era un orgullo verlo caminar por el vestíbulo y que mis invitados pasaran sus miradas de admiración de él a mí. Me gustaba cómo lo miraban, como un trozo de carne con mi nombre escrito en él, aunque nunca lo probé. Tuve mis días flojos, cuando decía que quizá algún día, pero sinceramente su cuerpo da poco a la imaginación. Puedo oler su sangre mediocre desde aquí, siempre olió de esa forma, como si estuviera más muerto que vivo. Ahora le doy miedo, ve que se hace viejo y yo veo que necesita un recambio, lo único que no quiere ver es qué ocurrirá cuando me canse de verlo a él.

- Déjala, Stendall. Está demasiado ocupada para saludar a su hermano-. Oigo su voz y levanto la cabeza en un gesto instintivo. Él siempre hace que me sorprenda, que despierte de todo este mundo monótono. Se encuentra apoyado en mis puertas de color oro, si Padre le viera lo mandaría arder en los infiernos, pero él no está y a mí me parece delicioso ver cómo su cuerpo se amolda a cada esquina hasta parecer el más bello espécimen de nuestra raza. No me siento atraída ante sus falsos encantos, pero corroboran mi creencia de que compartimos la misma belleza sensual y poderosa, y eso siempre me hace sentir bien.

- Buenas noches, Lexar-. Saludo, y mi voz se nota vidriosa rebotando entre esas paredes ruinosas. Quizás debería remodelar esta sala, hacerla más acogedora a la vista, pero eso me haría perder el miedo y respeto. No puedo ir en contra de las palabras favoritas de mi especie, sería ridículo.

- Buenas- dice levantando su gorra para que pueda captar el brillo de sus ojos color topacio- veo que te hayas muy ocupada hoy, como siempre-

- tan ocupada que Stendall sufrirá un infarto- río ante ese momento y algo en mi mente me dice que la mejor manera de morir un esclavo es por muerte natural. Mi sentido del juicio sigue ahí a pesar de mi contienda con mis ya afianzados principios de la raza.- Ya sabes que me disgusta verte aparecer sin avisar-

- de esta forma puedo hacerte sonreír- y su boca se tuerce en una mueca- no como una de esas sonrisas falsas que muestras a tus guardias-

- agradezco su trabajo como la que más- y mis dedos juegan a rascar el roble tallado de mi majestuoso sillón. Algunas veces me pregunto si de verdad la gente está cómoda estando de pie y contemplándome mientras yo ando cómodamente sentada aquí. ¿Les dolerán las rodillas o mi aburrimiento está subrayando los límites de la exageración?- Ellos cumplen su cometido, mantenerme a salvo. ¿Qué más podría pedir?-

- supongo que hay que agradecer que no hayas tenido ninguna complicación mientras él está fuera-. Lexar se desprende de su gorro, iluminando con sus largos cabellos rubios esta estancia tan negra. No puedo negarlo, mi hermano es hermoso y aún así, Madre siempre decía que yo siempre sería la más bella de entre nosotros dos. ¿Cómo podía ser cierto aquello?- Ya sabes que no fuiste nunca una gran maestra en la autodefensa-

Sus carcajadas hacen que arrugue la nariz.- Sé defenderme sola- chillo, unas escalas demasiado altas, propiciando que Lexar emita aquella sonrisa victoriosa. Tras ese manto de puro belleza se encuentra el hombre más calculador y manipulador de la historia, era difícil no acostumbrarse a ser derrotada cuando su lengua viperina salía disparada en cada intervención- No necesito un ejercito de guardias para protegerme. Tú te las apañas bien solo, nunca me has pedido un protector pese a tu cargo-

- Cierto- responde- pero los dos sabemos que como figura real no valgo ni un penique. Ya tienes a tus consejeros, a tu consorcio y a tus ayudantes. Lo único para lo que valgo ahora es para devolverte a tus casillas cuando metes la pata en un hoyo demasiado hondo-

- como en el asunto Poliztjeim- recordé fugazmente.

- como en el asunto Poliztjeim, por ejemplo-. Su aspecto adquirió un aire sombrío conforme pronunciaba aquellas palabras. Sí, un asunto espinado y lleno de complicaciones que estuvo a punto de hacerme vender la corona a mis enemigos. Poliztjeim había nacido como una clínica ilegal frecuentada por vampiros para vampiros. Lamentablemente, al estar situados en un barrio pobre, los vecinos pronto empezaron a cuchichear y hacer investigaciones por su cuenta. Cuando al final, una de esas excursiones descubrió los almacenes de sangre para posibles accidentados, los médicos se volvieron como locos y persiguieron a los curiosos fuera de la clínica a plena luz del día. En cuanto se pusieron en contacto con la luz del astro, debido a tantas horas dentro de la oscuridad del suburbio, los médicos empezaron a sufrir leves quemaduras. Los vecinos sólo tuvieron que sumar dos más dos antes de empezar a gritar y correr como locos. Cuando me enteré del asunto, el rumor había corrido como la espuma entre un colectivo demasiado alto de humanos y era imposible borrarles a todos sus recuerdos. Se necesitaban desmemorizadores para un total de 700 personas. Y a todo aquello, el rumor seguía divulgándose.

Sólo cuando Lexar llegó a última hora de la reunión vi una luz al final del túnel. Pagamos una suma imposible a varios de los artífices del altercado de la clínica para que trabajasen allí, manteniendo un contrato en el que bajo nuestra tutela, nadie osaría tocarlos y sus familias serían libres de disponer de asistencia médica gratuita. Gracias a esta maniobra y a los nuevos rumores de estos contentos trabajadores, el rumor que tanto temíamos se difuminó hasta hacerse una leyenda urbana más dentro de la ciudad. Y todo, gracias a la mente sobresaliente de Lexar.

- siempre has sido mi escudo- . Noté sus mejillas enrojecer: había olvidado lo poco que le gustaban los cumplidos. Hacían que se pusiera muy nervioso.

- No, siempre fui tu espada-. Su sonrisa volvió a él mientras sus pasos se acercaban hasta las escaleras que antecedían mi puesto, coronada en aquel sillón tan alto e incómodo- De ser tu escudo se ocupó otra persona-

- Le echo de menos- suspiré. Sí, habíamos sido un gran trío. Lexar siempre era el valor y la impulsividad que a mí me faltaba, mientras que Dimitri era la justicia y la calma que tanto necesitaba una reina como yo para hacer bien sus labores. De mí, tan sólo quedaba el sentido del buen juicio y la perfección a la hora de hacer las cosas. – Juntos éramos imparables-

- Yo también le echo de menos-. Se sentó a los pies de las escaleras, elevando la cabeza hacia las vidrieras que decoraban el techo, llenas de los colores magenta, cian y rojo de nuestra familia. Yo simplemente le contemplaba a él, la única cosa que aún no había memorizado de toda aquella estancia tan monótona- No me siento tranquilo ahora que no está él para guardarte las espaldas. Temo que se acostumbre a ser "un provinciano más"-

- No digas eso- refunfuñé- él se merecía un tiempo lejos de todo esto. Me pidió desconectar y sabes que él nunca pide nada que de verdad no necesite-

- Pero lo hizo por un Nefhur, ¿no deberías haber investigado un poco las causas?-. Su mirada entrechocó con la mía, obligándome a no disimular mi sorpresa ante él.

- ¿por qué lo mencionas?-

- ¿no te molestaría que su nefhur fuese hembra?-. Cerré los ojos ante aquella idea, hasta que mis sentidos humanos volvieran a su estado de calma habitual. Ya era bastante difícil mantener la compostura cerca de los comentarios ácidos de mi hermano como para encima perder el control por un simple dato.

- En absoluto- mentí, y pude contemplar la sonrisa de Lexar evaluándome. Realmente era una agonía tener que disimular cada uno de mis gestos, pero por una vez me creí victoriosa: su rubia cabeza volteó hacia el suelo, apartando sus ojos de mí (para mi alivio).

- Pronto se excederá el año de pausa que le concediste- me recordó- Si yo fuera tú, mandaría una invitación expresa a su nefhur y comprobaría el vínculo que poseen entre ellos-

- Nunca he sido buena adivina- admití, rendida ante el juicio de valor que Lexar había hecho de nosotros a pesar de mis intentos de disimulo.

- Yo estaré por aquí- sus ojos volvieron a encontrar los míos. El topacio parecía adoptar un color más brillante ahora que su estado de ánimo había mejorado drásticamente- Será divertido comprobar qué tipo de gustos tiene mi gran amigo Dimka. Créeme, disfrutaré como un enano en nuestra próxima reunión, Bianca-

* * *

**Hasta el proximo cap!**

**Sao**


	11. Encuentros en la estacion

**Quiero reviews ;O; Snif snif**

* * *

- ¡Val-chan!-

Antes de que pudiésemos reaccionar, Donna dejó su maleta a un lado y se tiró en plancha sobre mí. La agarré como pude, mientras la carita risueña y coronada por dos trenzas increíblemente largas me sonreía con sus colmillos de recién nacida. Hoy llevaba un abrigo blanco, zapatos blancos con medias grises, bufanda, gorro…parecía una muñeca vestida para navidad, aunque en Berlín sólo fuese Febrero.

- ¿Por qué habéis tardado? Leo-san dijo algo de "pétalos en el culo" pero no le entendí-. Interrogué a Leonard con la mirada, con su abrigo color chocolate cubriendo por completo su alta figura. A sus pies, dos maletas coronaban el cúmulo de ropa y complementos que habíamos recolectado ante la llegada de su nueva compañera.

- Dije que iba a poneros "petardos en el culo", ¿algún problema?- respondió él, mientras compartía con Dimitri un cruce de miradas como saludo. Se le veía contento, casi febril al contemplar a la pequeña princesita que albergaba entre mis brazos. - ¿Qué tal os fue la noche? Llegasteis muy justos a la salida del alba-

- Me apetecía bailar- indiqué, arrastrando mi maleta de ruedas al cúmulo de maletas que formarían nuestro equipaje. Leonard me echó un vistazo evaluador antes de encararse contra Dimitri.

- Entiendo sus rarezas, ¿pero y tú la acompañas?-. Dimitri se cruzó de hombros y se atusó la bufanda: su maniobra de decir "sin comentarios" sin necesidad de pronunciar palabras.- Una Nefhur no debería contornearse por todos los pubs de Berlín…-

- Ella es libre de hacer lo que quiera- repuso Dimitri, observando el reloj. Faltaban aún diez minutos para la salida de nuestro tren y su nerviosismo era insoportable. Había estado incómoda desde que habíamos salido, no me había atrevido ni a perder tiempo eligiendo ropa. La mirada de Dimitri hoy estaba llena de una sensación incómoda de alerta, como si algo no estuviese bien, como si algo fuese a pasarnos tras aquellas felices vacaciones fuera del hogar.

Leonard y yo compartimos sendas miradas de confusión antes de que el enorme vampiro se encogiese de hombros, rendido ante la imposibilidad de meter en cizaña a mi Ghardian. Esos días, discutir y pelearse se había convertido en el hobby favorito de Leonard después de abrazar y acariciar cada mechón de pelo de Donna.

- Val-chan, ¿quieres venir a tomar chocolate?-. Giré mi rostro y encontré a la pequeña renacuaja aún subida en mis hombros, mirándome con aquella expresión de alegría constante.

- ¿puede ser un café?-. Donna cerró los ojos pensativa antes de señalar a su compañero:

- Leo, ¿puede tomarse un café?-

- ¿Por qué me miráis a mí?- Dimitri sonrío ante la escena, antes de entregar a Donna la billetera que había robado del bolsillo de su compañero. La pequeña parecía feliz mientras comprobaba el número de marcos contando con los dedos ante la expresión fiera de Leonard.- Recuérdame que empiece a darte una paga-

- Debes cuidar bien a tu compañera, Leo- le reñí, mientras Donna me guiñaba un ojo en señal de que el dinero de la cartera nos serviría para mi café y el cúmulo de pasteles y chocolates que mi acompañante quisiese comer antes del viaje.- Volveremos dentro de nada-

- No estoy yo muy seguro- murmuró Leonard sacando los dientes mientras él y Dimitri cargaban las maletas hasta el andén con sendas miradas de rendición. El reinado de las chicas había sido el mejor colofón de todas esas vacaciones y los dos vampiros no podrían soportar por mucho tiempo aquella tortura.

Cuando nuestros acompañantes se perdieron entre el tumulto, bajé a Donna de mis hombros y la obligué a dar unas cuantas vueltas hasta sentirme extasiada de lo bella que estaba. Cada conjunto que había comprado quedaba en ella como un guante, haciendo la competencia a muchas de las modelos más sexys con aquella carita de ángel tan tierna.

- Estás preciosa- suspiré, abrazándola fuertemente. Su mejilla estaba caliente a pesar del frío acostumbrado en Berlín y eso me alentó a entretenerme y restregar mi nariz por su mejilla, consiguiendo que Donna echase a reír y me apartara sonriente.

- Val-chan también es preciosa. Es como una princesa de cuento-

Al ver mi mueca, Donna respondió estirando de mis dedos congelados hasta conseguir que me levantara y me acercara con ella a uno de los paneles acristalados que decoraban la estación de tren.- ¿Ves? Eres tan guapa como yo-

Las yemas de sus dedos rozaron el cristal, atreviéndome a levantar la vista del suelo y enfrentarme a mi reflejo. Era yo, la nueva yo que había modelado durante los meses de instrucción. Mi cuerpo se había modificado, haciendo una imagen más similar a la de Leonard- al haber sido él mi "donante"-. Mi pelo lacio y oscuro había dado paso a mi actual melena, de un rubio anaranjado brillante y rizado que bailaba hasta mis hombros en diminutas cascadas. Mis ojos seguían siendo azules, de una intensidad menor debido al gris que delineaba todo mi iris. Había tanto cambio en mí, que por un momento soñé que estaba delante de otra persona y no existía espejo; yo no podía ser aquella figura, aquel reflejo, y mi reacción pareció entristecer a Donna.

- ¿No te gusta?- preguntó, con su voz inocente mezclada con la culpa de haberme llevado a aquel lugar. Mi pequeña amiga seguía creyendo, pese a todo lo que dijese Leonard, que yo era una especie de "hermana mayor" en su vida. Verme sufrir significaba hacerla sufrir a ella, algo que en toda mi eternidad jamás permitiría.

- Sólo ha sido la impresión, princesa- negué con la cabeza, echando un vistazo a la pequeña figura reflejada a mi izquierda. Al igual que yo, Donna también era rubia. Su pelo no era rizado, sino liso como si siempre estuviera planchado. Pese a las protestas, Donna había convencido a Leonard para que se lo cortara tan corto como pudiera, dejando a mi pequeña acompañante con un corte a lo chico que lucía con una larga colección de diademas y lazos. Aunque Leonard había sufrido viendo "toda esa melena rubia desperdiciada", había que reconocer que Donna estaba más linda que nunca.

- Algún día, tú y yo iremos a un enorme baile con un montón de gente y seremos auténticas princesas-. Los ojos de Donna brillaron repletos de fantasía, mientras yo seguía inspeccionando mi reflejo con gesto evaluador. Si lo pensaba con calma, ahora podía entender el gran efecto de seducción que obtenía de mis presas. No pude contener un pensamiento: "bien, estoy hecha un putón".- Y Leonard y yo bailaremos un montón de piezas y todo será brillante, perfecto…-

- Despierta, pequeña- reí, resguardando sus manitas enguantadas entre las mías. Realmente debí haber previsto llevar guantes en una ciudad tan asquerosamente fría, pero mi orgullo me había impedido pedirle a Dimitri ir de compras después de haberle obligado a comprar kilos de ropa para Donna.- Es hora del chocolate. ¿Querrás un pastel?-

- ¡Chocolate!- gritó Donna soltándose de mi agarre y saliendo despedida en dirección a la cafetería. Sus movimientos eran como los de un perro tras un rastro, saltando entre el bullicio mientras yo intentaba seguirla en una carrera frenética por alcanzarla. Sólo recé para que no llamara demasiado la atención al reclamar su pastel.

Cuando al fin la alcancé, supe que algo andaba mal. La pequeña estaba de pie, tensa en la entrada con una postura de total concentración. Parecía como si de un momento a otro fuera a atacar y sólo pude reaccionar acercándome a ella, olvidándome de la posible situación de peligro que mi acompañante había captado.

Acaricié su cabeza con una mano mientras aspiraba el olor a dulces que despedía la entrada de la tienda, con los ojos llenos de confusión. No había nada extraño en todo aquello, pero Donna seguía igual de alerta que antes, olisqueando el aire con la espalda encorvada hacia delante.

- Buenos días, Nefhurs-. Un hombre de increíble estatura nos dio paso a la cafetería con una anticuada reverencia. Lucía ropas corrientes- jeans, jersey y cazadora- y parecía ser el último de una cola por recoger pan. En su aspecto, nada le haría destacar del resto, pero en sus ojos llameaba esclarecedor aquel iris rubí de cazadores de humanos. Fue todo un shock intercambiar nuestras miradas con aquel tipo mientras el resto de humanos seguían con su bullicio continuo, importándoles poco que tres seres milenarios entrasen por la puerta.- Debo decir que es un placer poder hablar algo que no sea alemán-

- ¿Quién es usted?- le interrogué, situándome entre aquel tipo y Donna con una expresión desafiante en los ojos. Sin nuestros Ghardian cerca, yo era la única responsable de cuidar de la pequeña y mi instinto de protección broto de mí al instante, inyectando veneno en mi mirada ante aquel desconocido. Él, en cambio, se tomó aquel gesto como una broma muy graciosa.

- No tengo ninguna obligación de identificarme ante dos Nefhur, queridas- respondió, contando las monedas de su monedero con parsimonia mientras la cola de clientes iba avanzando hasta el mostrador.- A todo esto, ¿dónde están vuestros Ghardian?-

- Cerca- murmuré, echando un vistazo a Donna para impedirla decir nada. Si algo había subrayado Dimitri en sus lecciones es que nunca se ha de confiar en vampiros: al igual que entre los humanos existen delincuentes, entre vampiros es la clase que más abunda. El "no dar nada por nada" es una ley consumada en este mundo y los inocentes, aunque no quiera decirlo, acaban muertos a manos de estos pillos. Unas Nefhur separadas de nuestros Ghardian eran una presa mas en aquella estación, si lo que el vampiro adulto buscaba era únicamente cazar y matar.

- Esperemos que sea así. No me gustaría tachar a vuestros Ghardian de irresponsables- suspiró, y yo respiré algo más tranquila al saber que nos habíamos topado con un vampiro "decente".- ¿Puedo preguntar que hacéis aquí?-

- Chocolate- musitó Donna con sus ojos ambarinos bailando entre aquel vampiro y yo con miedo de decir nada más. Sonreí ante ella algo más tranquila, invadiéndome de aquel aspecto maternal que había ahondado en mí desde su transformación.

Acune sus manitas entre las mías y aspire el olor a niña que aun poseía. Era tan hermosa y calida, como una muñeca. Antes de que pudiese darme cuenta, varios de los clientes de la cafetería nos observaban con expresiones anonadadas: había olvidado nuevamente el shock que despedíamos si nos lo proponíamos, por lo que intente mantenerme impasible mientras el rastro de rostros babeantes se apartaban de nosotras y volvían a sus asuntos.

- Realmente vosotras si que sabéis llamar la atención- rió el vampiro y por alguna razón hasta yo lo encontré gracioso. Unos minutos más tarde, tocaba nuestro turno. Donna se las agenció para que aquel hombre la invitara a su trozo de tarta y el vampiro pareció encantado al verla comer tan alegremente mientras salíamos de la tienda.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la conversación se había tornado mucho mas calida que al principio.

- Así que estáis de vacaciones en Berlín, ¿eh? Es una bonita ciudad, fría hasta para congelar el infierno, pero muy divertida. ¿De quién fue la idea de venir?- inquirió, caminando a un lado de Donna con una sonrisa pegada a los labios. La pequeña dio un salto antes de señalar a la derecha, donde yo optaba por seguir su paso sin decir palabra. – Ya veo, debe ser un hombre muy divertido, ¿me equivoco?-

Torne mi rostro en un gesto de contrariedad absoluta, intentando asociar la palabra divertido a mi Ghardian, a ese vampiro llamado Dimitri que adoraba escuchar música clásica, le encantaba pasar las tardes leyendo libros de piratas y cazaba en las cercanías de una sala de exposiciones. Si, realmente estaba hecho un juerguista de alta categoría.

- No hagas caso a Val-chan, en realidad lo quiere un montón- comentó mi esquiva compañera, dando brincos aupada en nuestras manos. El vampiro me contempló unos instantes con un gesto que no supe identificar antes de volver su mirada a Donna, embelesado ante su hermosa niñez.

- ¿Dónde te habías metido, Donna?- resopló una voz unos metros delante nuestra. De pie, con la mano alzada entre la multitud, la larga figura de Leonard brillaba entre un mar de rostros blancuzcos. Se había despojado de la gabardina y lucia unos pantalones beige con un jersey de lana blanco en contraste con su piel. En la cabeza, como de costumbre, se hallaba una gorra de caddy color beige, dándole una apariencia de jugador de golf.

Ante su llamada, la pequeña se liberó de nosotros y corrió desaforada al encuentro con su creador, fundiéndose en un abrazo que haría enrojecer al más impasible de los mortales. Cuando llegamos a su encuentro, Leonard paseó su vista de mí al vampiro con un gesto de desconfianza.

- ¿Y usted es?- inquirió el Ghardian irguiéndose en toda su estatura antes de entrecruzar su mirada con el desconocido. Pese a ello, aquel tipo no se intimidó y siguió sonriendo con la misma aura de tranquilidad y calma, hurgando en su monedero lleno de papeles. Cuando encontró el adecuado, lo extendió y hablo.

- Estoy buscando a Dimitri Shein. Tengo un mensaje que entregar-. Leonard alzo la vista del papel hacia el, con claros síntomas de preocupación mezclados entre la curiosidad que nos envolvía a todos los presentes.- Agradecería que no tratara de engañarme. Se muy bien cual de estas chicas es su Nefhur-

- Si hace daño a Val le juro que no saldrá de esta estación con vida- murmuró, mientras sus dientes asomaban de su ceño fruncido, rodeando el espacio que lo rodeaba con aquella aura de ataque que solía caracterizar a Dimitri. Imaginé que ahora Leonard también poseería esa aura y verlo por mis propios ojos me hizo estremecer.

- Ya estoy muerto de todas formas. ¿Querrá acaso ignorar una orden expresa, señor?-. Los músculos del mensajero se tensaron mientras extraía una placa bañada en plata de un bolsillo. Escrudiñe el diseño con los ojos entrecerrados, donde la serigrafía relataba el combate entre lobos, osos y ciervos bajo la vista de un ángel de alas rotas. El diseño era imponente mas solo apareció a la vista lo suficiente como para calmar los humos de Leonard, que volvió a replegar sus colmillos.

- No sé qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto- aspiró y expiró fuertemente antes de fijar en mí su mirada, intentando leer en mi mirada algo que le diese explicación a todas sus dudas.

- Esa información no está de mi mano. Yo sólo soy el mensajero, señor- y sin ningún tipo de vacilación apreso mi mano, ignorando la mueca iracunda de Leonard en frente mía. Antes de que pudiera resistirme a su agarre, una voz de ultratumba sonó cerca de nosotros, llenándome de una inesperada sensación de protección. Dimitri se presentó de un instante a otro entre aquel vampiro y yo, apartando su mano de mi brazo con facilidad.

- Tócala otra vez y estás muerto- y sus colmillos sobresalieron completamente, obviando la multitud de humanos que nos rodeaban. El labio del vampiro tembló unos segundos antes de volver a usar aquella placa contra Dimitri. Mi Ghardian rió ante el escudo de armas y lo tiro hacia un lado antes de inmovilizar a aquel vampiro por el cuello.- ¿Me has entendido bien?-

El mensajero ahogó unas palabras antes de entrechocar una mirada de intenso odio contra Dimitri, el cual parecía disfrutar del terror que repercutía en su presa al verse desprovisto de su placa.

- Valeria- llamó, y supe que debía acercarme hasta ellos sin dudar. Cuando me coloqué a la izquierda de mi Ghardian, él me apresó con un brazo más cerca suyo.- Te presento a Quentin, un perro rastrero que se cree con autoridad suficiente para tocarte. ¿Últimas palabras?-

- Oh, vamos, Dimka- intentó decir el vampiro con un tono burlón antes de que el recién nombrado lo elevara unos metros del suelo. Las palabras siguientes murieron en sus labios, mientras yo meditaba qué decir para calmar aquella situación.

- Elegirte a ti para entregar un mensaje es como elegir un perro para repartir carne- y apretó más si cabe el cuello del vampiro.

- No iba a hacerla daño- rió Quentin, posando sus ojos en mi con una lascivia que me dio nauseas- sólo quería comprobar cuan unido estabas a ella-

- Soy su Ghardian- espetó Dimitri enseñando sus colmillos en una aterradora sonrisa- Vuelve a mirarla o tocarla y sentirás tu cuerpo hecho pedazos, perro-

- Oh, vamos, a mí puedes decírmelo- sonrió el vampiro importándole cada vez menos estar elevado varios centímetros del suelo.- Entendería que hubiese algo más. A mí siempre me han puesto las rubias-

Dimitri rugió y lo lanzó hacia un lado, mientras el cuerpo de Quentin giraba sobre si mismo hasta frenar sin haber hecho tan siquiera un leve ruido al caer. Miré sorprendida sus movimientos gatunos antes de que su mirada lasciva volviese a atacarme: ese tipo era realmente asqueroso. A mi lado, el cuerpo de mi Ghardian temblaba a exabruptos, dándole a entender al vampiro que si volvía, no se contendría lo suficiente y le atacaría delante de todos aquellos humanos. Quentin alcanzó a comprender a la perfección, irguiéndose en su posición a unos metros antes de tornar su rostro burlón en uno más profesional.

- Ya sabes porque estoy aquí- espetó, ladeando la cabeza de derecha abajo comprobando el buen estado de su cuello- Te ha llamado y pide verla a ella, en definitiva-

Dimitri tembló ante esa última frase, esquivando la atenta mirada de Quentin para depositarla en mí, que seguía sin entender nada de lo que ocurría.

- Sé buen chico y no te hagas de rogar. La próxima vez no seré tan delicado-. Y ante mis ojos, el vampiro Quentin desapareció entre un tumulto de gente, dejándonos solos en la estación mientras Leonard y Donna se acercaban para comprobar el estado de mi Ghardian.

* * *

**Lo dicho, quiero reviews ;O;**

**Sao**


End file.
